


no strangers to love

by xxsunskywindxx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Subscribe to Technoblade, also chicken nuggets are good, also sub to skeppy, also yeah dream ate cat poop, crab rave ig, dodoodododo, dont quote me on that, except, idk - Freeform, no really, ok bye read the dan g story, sad technoblade is a tag, sub to him, suggestiv i guess, that kinda sounds wrong, that sounds - Freeform, theory: dream uses cat poop to escape the prison, wait, wow you are still reading the tags, wowo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsunskywindxx/pseuds/xxsunskywindxx
Summary: you know the rules: mcyt oneshot requests lololol
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	no strangers to love

**Author's Note:**

> and so do i

request mcyt oneshots

a full commitment is what im thinking of

SCroll down for rules

II II II

v v v

We’re no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of  
You wouldn’t get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We’ve known each other for so long  
Your heart’s been aching, but  
You’re too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what’s been going on  
We know the game and we’re gonna play it

And if you ask me how I’m feeling  
Don’t tell me you’re too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh, give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We’ve known each other for so long  
Your heart’s been aching, but  
You’re too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what’s been going on  
We know the game and we’re gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> gottem should have looked at the characters


End file.
